¡Feliz Año Nuevo!
by Karin213
Summary: ¡Un nuevo año se acerca! Y, como todos en Magnolia, el gremio Fairy Tail celebra con alegría. Pero, ¿Qué pasa? Juvia se ve desanimada. Tal vez el incidente que está a punto de ocurrir mejore un poco su humor…


**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro-sama! :DD **

**¡Un nuevo año se acerca! Y, como todos en Magnolia, el gremio Fairy Tail celebra con alegría. Pero, ¿Qué pasa? Juvia se ve desanimada. Tal vez el incidente que está a punto de ocurrir mejore un poco su humor… **

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Magnolia. Varios niños jugaban en las calles a pesar de la hora, y varias familias yacían reunidas en sus casas. Faltaba poco tiempo para que los gritos de emoción empezaran a escucharse… ¿La razón? Era la noche del 31 de diciembre, y todos esperaban con ansias el sonido del reloj que marcaba las 12:00 y el inicio de un nuevo año. Y el gremio aislado de la ciudad, Fairy Tail, no era la excepción. Todos en el lugar compartían una sonrisa debido a la celebración… bueno, casi todos… Pues cierta peliazul no compartía la alegría de sus compañeros de gremio.

-¿Qué ocurre Juvia?- pregunta un poco preocupada la albina que se encuentra sentada junto a ella.

-Juvia está bien, Lissana-san- respondió sin muchos ánimos la Loxar.

-Vamos… Es año nuevo… No estés triste- trato de animarla Lissana.

-¿Sabes?- se unió a la conversación Cana- Cuando estas decaída, el alcohol te puede ayudar- le ofreció una botella, cosa que Juvia rechazó de inmediato.

-Descuiden, Juvia se encuentra muy bien- forzó una sonrisa. Las dos chicas creyeron en sus palabras, aunque la realidad era que todo era una mentira. La razón de su tristeza tenía nombre: Gray Fullbuster.

Dicho joven se hallaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo: Natsu, Happy… Y finalmente, la razón de la depresión de Juvia: Lucy y Erza.

La chica ojiazul observaba con envidia y tristeza la manera en que Gray compartía alegrías con ambas chicas, cosa que jamás había hecho con ella. Tenía celos… pues si había algo que ella deseaba con todo su corazón, era la atención del Fullbuster. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de felicitarla en Navidad, además, en dicha fecha, también se encontraba con Lucy y Erza, por lo que sospechaba que el presente día seria igual. A pesar de ser muy querida en el gremio por sus amigas, siempre había un vacio en su corazón, que solamente el chico peliazul podría ocupar.

Finalmente, sin poder soportar más la escena, dio un leve suspiro- Juvia ira a tomar aire- dijo la chica con cierta tranquilidad, por lo que sus acompañantes asintieron sin sospechar de la tristeza que tenía dentro.

Juvia subió al balcón del segundo piso del gremio, lugar bastante aislado donde rara vez observaba alguien. Ese lugar era uno de los favoritos de la peliazul, pues era donde siempre podía estar un tiempo a solas. Algunas veces, hasta había derramado lágrimas, siempre a causa de Gray. De verdad estaba enamorada pero… no sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención. Ella siempre lo saludaba, se sentaba junto a él, lo cuidaba y defendía, hasta cambió su imagen en dos ocasiones para obtener su atención… Pero nada… Sin importar su esfuerzo, la atención de Gray siempre estaba centrada en Lucy o en Erza, cosa que la hacía sufrir en sobremanera. A veces creía que su corazón era igual que su magia: Helado y sin sentimientos.

-Gray-sama…- susurro con una profunda tristeza. Un saludo, una palabra… Tan solo una palabra por parte del chico podía llegar a alegrar su día- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Juvia?- sin que se diera cuenta, un par de lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su mejilla, y varios sollozos salían de su boca.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- esa voz… Esa masculina voz hizo que se sobresaltara y limpiara desesperadamente las lágrimas. No podía creer que fuese el, sin embargo, al voltearse, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

- Gray-sama- dijo temerosa y sonrojada, sin poder creer aun que se allí se encontraba Gray.

-Juvia… ¿Acaso estabas llorando?- pregunto con cierta preocupación el chico de ojos grises.

-N…No… Juvia solo está tomando aire- forzó una sonrisa.

-No… Estoy seguro de que te escuche llorar…- aseguro el mago de hielo mientras se acercaba a la peliazul.

-Es que… ¡Tengo problemas de respiración!- fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió de momento… Pero luego de pensar, se golpeo mentalmente por decir tal tontería.

-Hahaha no lo creo- se rió el muchacho por las palabras de la chica- Vamos, puedes decirme- dijo de forma amistosa mientras se colocaba junto a ella y recostaba sus brazos en el balcón.

-Bueno…- decía nerviosa- Juvia solo se desahogaba por cosas que le sucedieron hace tiempo-

-¿Hace tiempo?- se giro a verla- ¿Sabes? Yo también vengo acá a recordar las cosas que me han pasado… Es como si me relajara estando aquí- dijo un sonriente Gray. Juvia se sorprendió al escucharlo, pues nunca creyó que alguna vez hablara con ella sobre esa clase de cosas.

-Si… Juvia viene para pensar… Es un lugar ideal para hacer eso- dijo la chica, mas acostumbrada a la presencia de Gray- Por cierto, Gray-sama ¿Por qué no está adentro?-el mencionado se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la pregunta.

-Bueno… Yo…- se rasco la cabeza tratando de pensar una excusa, Juvia no dejaba de mirarlo, cosa que aumento su nerviosismo. Pero en realidad, la chica pensaba otra cosa.

-_Aaaaah… Gray-sama se ve tan lindo cuando piensa… No… ¡Gray-sama siempre se ve lind_o!- pensaba Juvia, haciendo que un sonrojo se adueñara de su rostro.

-Bueno- continuó Gray- La verdad, me di cuenta que no estabas adentro…- Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras que el chico volteo la mirada.

-Gray-sama esta aquí… ¿Por Juvia?- dijo soñadora.

-Es que cuando venía a este lugar, muchas veces estabas tú… Así que pensé que te encontrabas aquí… Bueno, la verdad estabas algo triste allá adentro, por eso vine-

-Gray-sama- susurró la chica sin evitar que una sonrisa se posara en su rostro.

-Oye- cambio de tema- ¿No crees que este lugar tiene la mejor vista de Magnolia?- dijo Gray al ver lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad desde allí.

-Si… Todo está decorado e iluminado… Juvia nunca había visto eso-contesto sonriente.

Gray se giro a verla, y observo lo hermosa que se veía con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Casi sin notarlo, un sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas al verla así, siendo iluminada por la luna. Su perfil era el de un ángel. La verdad, nunca se había detenido a apreciar la belleza de Juvia, pues nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ella.

La chica sintió la mirada de Gray clavada en ella, por lo que se giro, y se sonrojo al ver que la observaba con cierta timidez.

El peliazul no dejaba, o mejor dicho, no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía tan hermosa, y su olor era tan embrujante, que se acerco a ella poco a poco, a lo que Juvia no respondió. Se quedo estática al ver la cercanía que tenían ambos en ese momento.

Finalmente, la distancia entre ellos se redujo a unos pocos centímetros. Gray no se detuvo a pensar qué demonios estaba haciendo, Juvia solo lo observaba con sorpresa y timidez, hasta que los dos no resistieron más, redujeron aun más la distancia, y se sumergieron en un profundo y tierno beso. La chica, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gray, y éste tomo su cintura con delicadeza para acercarla e intensificar el beso. En ese preciso momento, como cómplice de lo que ambos jóvenes estaban haciendo, la campana del reloj sonó, y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar tanto el cielo, como los rostros de ambos chicos. Finalmente, la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, dejándolos en un momento incomodo con miradas llenas de sorpresa y confusión. Poco a poco, fueron separándose, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Oooh, ¡Aquí están!- el infantil e inconfundible tono de la voz de Natsu hizo que ambos se giraran a ver a la entrada del balcón, donde se encontraba dicho joven- ¡Todos debemos ir abajo para el brindis que va a hacer el abuelo!- grito animado el Dragon Slayer. Tanto Gray como Juvia le agradecían infinitamente al pelirosa por ayudarlos a evitar el incomodo momento que viene después del primer beso.

-Un momento… ¿Qué hacen los dos solos?- pregunto confundido Natsu. Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron sin saber que responder.

-¡Aye!- apareció de la nada el gato azul- ¡Solo hay una explicación para esto!... Ellos dos se ¡Gu…!-

-¡Cállate!- lo mando a volar de un puñetazo un furioso y sonrojado Gray.

-Bueno… ¡Sera mejor que vayamos!- salió corriendo Juvia, seguida por el alquimista de hielo.

-¡Espera ojos bizcos! ¡Golpeaste a Happy! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- le grito Natsu mostrando sus afilados dientes, mientras que el Exceed se hallaba en un arbusto fuera del gremio.

-Aye… Gray es agresivo…- dijo Happy con los ojos hechos un par de espirales.

…

-¡Este brindis es por nuestro querido Fairy Tail! ¡Porque hemos logrado pasar un año más juntos!- hablaba Makarov sobre una mesa, mientras todos los integrantes del gremio sostenían una copa con vino- Ninguno de los males a los que nos hemos enfrentado han logrado separarnos… Esa razón es más que suficiente para alegrarnos… La amistad que han mostrado los integrantes de este gremio me enorgullece demasiado, porque gracias a ello, nuestro querido Fairy Tail es único…- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, al igual que los ojos de sus "Hijos"- Mis mocosos… Los amo más que a nada en este mundo… Y estoy seguro de que así como les guardo cariño a ustedes, ustedes le guardan cariño al gremio… - elevo su copa, con varias lágrimas de alegría y emoción saliendo por sus ojos- ¡Por Fairy Tail!-grito con mucho orgullo.

-¡Por Fairy Tail!- repitieron todos los miembros del gremio secándose las lagrimas de felicidad, para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

…

-Juvia, te veo más animada-sonrió Levy.

-Bueno- se sonrojo la Loxar- Es que el humor puede cambiar de un momento a otro- se excuso la chica.

-Sí, supongo- agrego Lissana.

La maga de agua busco con la mirada a su amado Gray, quien, para su sorpresa, también la estaba observando. Se sonrojo al notarlo, pero luego de tomar aire, le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa. El alquimista le respondió de la misma manera.

Gray volteo la mirada, y observó fijamente la mesa como si tuviera algo interesante. Sin notarlo, una sonrisa llena de felicidad se poso en rostro.

-Oye Gray, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- dijo bromista Lucy.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- respondió nervioso.

-Es cierto… Se te nota extraño…-hablo la maga de imponente armadura.

-¿De qué hablan? No es nada- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, tomo un sorbo de su bebida y volteó a ver de nuevo a la peliazul- _Juvia… Si que eres especial_- pensó para sí mismo.

**Etto…. Este fic (Digo fic porque esta muy largo para se One-shot xD) me puse a escribirlo ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre! Crei que sería solo una o dos paginas en Word pero… ¡Que mas da! xD**

**La idea me la dio la imagen hehehe pero igual…espero que sea de su agrado**

**Lean, critiquen, pero sobre todo, Disfrutenlo! n.n**


End file.
